


Anyway

by synesthesiac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synesthesiac/pseuds/synesthesiac
Summary: It wasn't her fault, not really. He knew the game did it for her.Still, it killed him inside.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> A little reset theory drabble. Thank you so much for reading this ❤️

It wasn't her fault, really. She didn't have much of a choice, he knew the game did it for her.

Still, it killed him inside every time the girl on the other side of the screen would fall in love with him, charm him into letting his walls down again and again, only to disappear off the face of the Earth once their love story could be wrapped up in a neat little bow.

There would always be an interminable amount of time between stories for him to think, always too long without her, and yet all too short to recover from the last heartbreak.

She knew just how to do it too. She sidled up to him in the chatroom, played, joked, teased, commiserated, until everyone in the RFA knew them as a matched set. 707 and 606, two jokesters, twin stars, a pair of pinky promise believers.

And they were. They really were, a match dreamt up by some hopeless romantic, complete with a meet-cute as one in a million as you could get. Two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together after digging through a billion piece set.

Too bad that she was light years away, orbiting him, waxing and waning just out of reach.

Every midnight, she would creep closer and closer to him, he would feel her on the other side of the screen, her warmth, her love, and something like tears.

She was so close, he could almost reach their love story! This time, for sure. The universe would take pity on them and hit play, not that other insufferable button-

[RESET]

Oh. Oh, he knew it. He knew.

She's back, but they're back at the starting point.

Why does she keep coming back for this torture? Why does she return if it breaks both of their hearts every time? Can't she give him a break? Can't she leave him alone instead of inflicting all this pain?

But then she says hello, and all is forgiven. He's missed her too. 

Maybe she just wanted to see him again. Maybe she wanted to feel a little infinity with him, the way he does with her. Maybe she wanted to be with him in the only way she knew how.

It's not her fault. She breaks his heart into a million pieces every time she says goodbye, but that's okay.

He'll keep loving her anyway.


End file.
